


[Podfic] David Attenborough is in my Bedroom

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of runrabittrun aka cactus_rabbit's story<br/><i>Loki begins to notice strange happenings around his house...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] David Attenborough is in my Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [David Attenborough Is In My Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327757) by [RunRabbitRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun). 



**Title:** David Attenborough is in my Bedroom

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 05:09

[download as an mp3 (4.7MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/david-attenborough-is-in-my-bedroom)

 

cover by manifesty! thanks bb

 


End file.
